In data communication network such as EGPRS or GPRS, a link layer protocol context is established between two network entities (e.g., user equipment and base station) for data transmission. This link layer protocol context is called Temporary Block Flow (TBF) in GPRS and EGPRS. If a TBF has been established, a scheduler assigns necessary radio resources for transmitting data streams. Once the data streams are transmitted, the TBF may be cancelled by the UE and the base station. The setting up and tearing down of the TBF is conventionally controlled by the number of data streams to be transmitted.
Typically, upon transmission of one or more data streams, the TBF may be relinquished with the intention to free up the assigned resources assuming that no more data streams are pending for transmission. For example, in case of interactive class application, there may be a new set of data streams pending for transmission after a short period of time (<5 seconds). In such case, the TBF is set up again for transmitting the new set of data streams. It can be noted that, setting up and tearing down of the TBF requires a large amount of signalling between the two network entities and thus there may be quite a substantial delay when data streams are to be transmitted and a TBF has not been already established.
Alternatively, the established TBF may be extended or delayed considering that there may be more data streams to be transmitted within a short period of time. In fact, there may be no additional data streams to be transmitted. Since, the TBF is just kept open unconditionally for a considerable duration (i.e. in cases where no data streams need to be transmitted); there may be substantial wastage of UE battery power and network resources.